Setting days
by Miss Momolo
Summary: When Mandy moves away and starts a new school Billy starts to get bullied so she gives some advice that turns the situation horribly worse. R&R
1. Setting Disasters

Like all setting suns Mandy was accustomed in having Billy come running to her house just when it started to dip. It all began when they were twelve and her parents decided to move somewhere fifteen minutes away from where they originally lived. Though it wasn't that big of a deal to stay where she was back then she changed schools and thus began a new blank page that filled with lonesome lunches and quite classrooms. She didn't make any new friends and liked more being in her own company than someone else's. In odd occasions the Grim Ripper came to school with her, but after a few calls to the principal's office he mostly stayed at her house until she returned. The only entertainment that she had was when Billy came for his daily visit, paddling his bike faithfully every day. Yet that too got ruined quickly.

Mandy knew that Billy would become the center for everyone to pick on once she left and there wasn't anyone defending him. Just a quick confirmation from Grim, who stated "that they are killing him out there", and any suspicious of the opposite disappeared. The first two years apart he kept quiet and said absolutely nothing of his controversy and though it was a relief Mandy still felt a little annoyed that he didn't sought out her help in fixing it. But when they entered high school around the second semester things took a slight turn towards the unexpected.

They were sitting in her couch watching television, Mandy already accustomed to their silence. Since she moved way they made a silent agreement that he'll come every day to her house and two days in the week she would have Grim for herself. It was fair enough she guessed, it was better than her coming to his house and two days with Grim was fine too, plus Billy always brought the bag of bones with him on his days over so she had Grim do all her chores every day. They didn't share a full conversation but it was enough for Mandy to feel like nothing had changed as if she still lived in her old neighborhood, going to the same school.

But that day he turned to her and asked. "Mandy, what's the best way to tell someone off?"

Mandy couldn't help but snap her head at him. "Woah, twerp, a full sentence? I'm impressed."

He didn't say anything regarding Mandy's weak attempt at a joke. "Well, are you gonna tell me?"

Mandy narrowed her eyes, sensing Grim eavesdropping in a corner. "Why?"

"Does they have to be one?" he asked, lamely. If Mandy hadn't already known what was going on she would have suspected was off before she gave her guidance and advice; which would lead to a disastrous outcome surely. But of course she would make this as painful and humiliating as she physically can as revenge for him never telling her he was being bullied in the first place.

"Yes." She said firmly, already losing her patience. She remember briefly why she didn't have lengthy conversations with him. She would have had several strokes by now.

"Coz." The word hung in the air but no more came as explanation.

Mandy sighed. Well, she figured, at least he admitted something was wrong. That had to be enough, especially if it was Billy. Though with the lack of information the only advice she could relent was "Ignore them."

Billy made a face.

"Remember when I was in the old school? I always ignored Mindy and she got tired after a while and left."

Billy considered it. Frowned. "Last time I did that Sperg-"

"Just do as I say, dork."

"Fine." And with that it seemed to unpause this small parenthesis from their daily routine and everything continued as normal as ever.

However the next day Billy didn't came. At first she thought he was running late but as the clock hit nine she realized something must have happened. Mandy hadn't realized or even put to thought that it had to do with him being bullied until two days later when he came with a bruise on cheek.

Mandy hadn't even pointed it out until an hour into his visit when she got impatient with the way he pretended like nothing happened.

"Who did that to your face?" Mandy asked, not even caring for the bluntness she had in her voice.

Billy turned to her surprised, as if it was ridiculous the words she spoke to him. The look that he wore was one that wore a person when you tell them they have a little food in their teeth. He even touched his face like so, as if he could wipe clean a bruise as easily as wiping spinach from his teeth.

"What? Where?"

Mandy rolled her eyes. Fine, she thought, be that way. She pressed her finger hard on the big blue spot in his right cheek. Hard. "There."

Billy flinched away. "Ouch."

"Spill, dork."

Billy seemed to contemplate keeping quiet then touched his face in remembrance of just a couple of seconds ago and opened his mouth to talk. It took him a few instances before words came through. "I did what you told me. But they- it didn't work."

Mandy didn't know what to say, she was speechless. She had given her advice not aware that the bulling was beyond hurtful words and teasing. Now her mind was blank, without any thoughts that made any comprehension. How can she respond to this? If he asks her for more advice what should she do? She can't tell him to engage in a fight, to inflict what he had been inflicted because Billy is too weak and stupid- for better used of the word- to know how to defend himself.

"What now, Mandy?" Billy asked what Mandy hoped he'd be too dumb to easily forget.

She looked towards the television, her vision focusing beyond the sounds and images being showcased. What now?

"Take Grim with you to school."

Billy chewed this over in his head. "But what about the days you're supposed to have him?"

"Doesn't matter you bring him every day, he can do my work then."

Something crashed nearby and Grim came rushing in. "Are ya seriously going to plan all this without me, devil child."

Mandy nodded, seeming to consider his words. "Yeah, you're right. But then there's the fact you don't belong to yourself or to your opinions you belong to me and you do what I say."

Grim was about to complain but one glance at Mandy and he turned way muttering something Mandy didn't put half the mind or interest to listen.

Billy turned to her. 'Are you sure?"

"Yes.' Mandy nodded never realizing that that was the last words she'd ever say before she saw him again in his house.

It had been a week and two days and in Mandy's mind she picture both Grim and Billy's body rotting in a sewer or a ditch. Well, Grim's rotting more. It worried her, if she ever care to admit, but she was too ashamed to call Billy's house and find out what really happened. She thought that it couldn't be that horrible if cops haven't showed in her home already but there was still the afterthought that it couldn't be so great if_ he_ hadn't come for his daily visits already.

On the third day Mandy made up her mind to walk to her door, grab her bike and paddle to Billy's house but when she was about to pull the door it opened to on other side. There stood Grim with a longer and angrier face than any she's seen before. She was almost afraid to ask him what happened.

Instead Grim marched inside her house, grabbed his apron, went to the kitchen and started doing the dishes.

It took Mandy a few seconds to realize what happened, her mouth agape when she furrowed her eyebrow and followed him to the kitchen.

"Grim!"

"You leave me alone, child."

Suddenly his outburst made her mad. Manly because she can count the times he has done things like that and secondly because his attitude and her anxiousness don't mix. "Why?" she demanded, sensing herself fill with hot anger and blind rage as seconds ticked by without any explanation. It was so unknown that she was almost scared of losing control. "What happened?"

Grim stopped what he was going. He turned to her. "Want to kno' what happened? Yo famous plan back fire. Horribly. But yo 're right I didn't have a say or an opinion 'cause it's not like I could've stopped it or anything. So I blame you. Now let me work."

"What?"

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" Grim snapped back. "Now, leave me be."

Mandy muttered curses under her breath as headed to the garage, grabbing her coat in the way out. There she found her bicycle and started paddling towards Billy's house. If you want something right, Mandy thought, you have to do it yourself. Or find out you're self for that matter. One thing was clear though: things didn't turn out as her plan-granted that Grim told her- and most probably Billy has been beaten up, severely. And it was all her fault it seemed. Well, there wasn't much room for doubt, it was clear she had done something.

When she finally arrived Mandy was out of breath, her muscles burning and her skin gasping for air. She had to admit that she had to give so props to Billy for doing this everyday faithfully. It was lost to her how _she_ had done it.

Facing Billy's house again after years Mandy felt frozen, unable to decide what her next step was going to be. It felt like just yesterday she had spent most of her days inside that faded blue house, but she could tell things have change since. Though the house wore the same silhouette she could see time had taken to running the house down by harsh weathers, the grass outside almost burnt brown and the fence practically falling down, the tire that once hung over a tree no longer existed rather there was a small tomb for their once pink cat Milkshake. Mandy remembered that Billy had invited her to funeral and service, now it felt a little awkward standing there.

After deliberating for a minute Mandy decided to knock. She figured it be a lot more awkward if she barged in like old times. Especially if she didn't know what things awaited her inside.

Mandy waited a few seconds before the door swooshed opened. Gladys, Billy's mom, stood on the other side and as soon as her eyes swept her up and down her gaze became distant and cold.

"What are you doing here!" if Mandy had to guess she figured Billy's mom was outrage at seeing her, which meant things were a lot worse than she had expected.

It took self-control from keeping her temper under control, Mandy just had to remember that it was her fault all this happen so Billy's mom had a say if she wanted to scream at her.

"To see Billy," Mandy grunted through her teeth.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Gladys started to push Mandy gently away. "I don't want you here or around Billy any more. If you don't I'll call the cops."

"But-"

"No!" Billy's mom yelled one more time before she closed the door, followed by a clicking sound as she safe locked them.

Mandy screamed internally.

Seconds passed before she decided to hide and think of a plan just in case Billy's mom wanted to check if she had left. After a few minutes of more deliberating she concluded that it'd be better if she just climb the tree and enter through Billy's window since there was no other viable way to see Billy if it wasn't walking through the front door. So it practically meant she had no other choice.

Mandy told herself to not over calculate how she was going to climb and get inside. It be best to act upon her instincts than her warning thoughts even if they were trying to save her. So she started up the tree, carful as not to be seen my Billy's mom or dad, and gently grabbed foothold after foothold and slowly climbed.

Once Mandy was facing the window, she rapidly chanted to herself not look down because if she did then she wouldn't be able to proceed any longer with this bizarre task. And as she stood there she tried to find a logical explanation to why she was even there in the first place, risking her safety and probably her life on a whim to see Billy who she should be nonchalant about. Was it guilt, perhaps? Though guild wasn't something that was part of Mandy's body and if it was she was sure she could recognize so what? It struck her how these unforeseen forces that guided her to this point surprisingly scared her more than falling to her death.

So as a way not dwell on matters such as existential problems she impulsively jumped through the open window in front of her and landed inside Billy's room. There she took a few seconds to collect herself before she stood.

"Mandy."

**A/N: there's going to be a second part *read: probably* depends on how much my sis bothers me on it and how much feedback I get but I will I guess eventually I'll post a second part but collage ugh why are you so annoying. So this is the first part the next part is the juicy part so R &amp; R my pretties and I'll see what I can do *wink wink*  
God bless you all :D**


	2. Counterparts and Bruises

Mandy took a few seconds to take it all in. After all Billy was almost unrecognizable. His face was swollen, his skin purple, blue and yellow almost in a watercolor effect. He had a sling over a casted arm and a strip in his puffy broken nose.

"Mandy," he said her name again but she half heard him. There was something rising in her chest warm and intoxicating, familiar. Rage.

She shook her head, trying to refocus. "Who did that to you?"

Billy's stare fidgeted until it landed on his cast. "You is not supposed to be here." His words sounded hollow and small, embarrassed.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Cut the crud Billy. Now tell me."

Billy snapped his eyes at her, his face converting into an ugly frown, his swollen face making him look angrier. "It was you."

Mandy opened her mouth, but then her brain processed his words for a second time. She gapped for a few seconds, speechless. Her mind blank from any reaction or thought. All she could muster was a "what?"

Billy returned his gaze to his cast, the lines on his face constricting in concentration. Mandy strained her ears, so that she heard the pumping of blood from her head. She was determined in not missing a single sentence, an instinct told her to be acutely alert. Something important was about to happen.

"If you hadn't move this would have never happened. Bullies like to pick on lonely people and you gone they found their opportunity. Nows look at me. This is all your fault. You're not my friend. Friends have each other's backs. But you…"

Mandy saw Billy's eyes turn red and glassy. But he never cried, determine not to shed a tear in front of her. Somehow that stung Mandy more than any blow. She had known something was happening at school but she never guessed he blamed her for it. It was far from her control and he knew it. Yet he rather point a blaming finger at her.

"You think it's been easy on me, twerp. Don't go playing the victim when-"

"You've always loved being alone-"

"What?" Mandy backpedaled, repeating his last words over her head. "What did you say?"

"Yous always like being by yourself. You can't say it's been hard when you can hardly tell the difference."

Speechless again, all Mandy could do was stare. Suddenly all that rage was gone, instead there was a cold emptiness in her stomach. She wanted to utter words, to find the most venomous double bladed sentences and repeatedly pronounce it until Billy was in a puddle of hurt feelings. But her mind was blank, her tongue numb and useless. All she did was stare at the stranger before her.

"Me?" Billy continued and Mandy braced herself. "I was never a friend to you. I was just you're guinea pig, a distraction."

Mandy nodded, everything inside of her falling into place like a game of tetris. She felt in her chest something turn hard and distant. She nodded again, she knew more to reassure herself than to pretend she was agreeing with him.

"Yeah. You're right Billy. I guess I came all this way to see what good of a job I did."

There was a thick moment of silence as they stared at each other down, willing the other to say something. It was strange, Mandy noted ironically. They had fought before but nothing was as serious as this. You could almost taste the resentment, the reproach of-

The door to his bedroom burst open.

"Billy!" Gladys screeched. "Mandy!"

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Don't even waste your breath, I' m leaving." Mandy turned on her heels and started walking away. But she stopped, looked at Billy and said. "Oh, and Grim stays with me now."

Before she could hear another complaint she walked fast and out of the house, grabbing her bike and peddling as fast as she could. She tried to keep her mind blank on the way back, focusing on leveling her breath. But she couldn't ignore the sting and anger that was bottling up. No, she wasn't hurt. Billy was too dumb to fully understand what he said but rather it angered her the reasons he came up with.

She wasn't about to clarify. This would only worsen the situation, she had seen it countless times before. There was no way of reasoning with Billy, she can only let time take its course. Let things crash and burn and watch him crawl back to her. No doubt it was going to take longer than any other occasion, he seemed more hotheaded today than any other time.

Mandy grunted once she reached her house. When she stepped inside she saw Grim already cooled down and on the couch watching TV, his earlier fit it seemed forgotten. She grunted even more.

"What now, child?" Grim asked, his voice irritated and curious at the same time.

Mandy circled her house, deciding on her next move. Frustrated she went into the kitchen, grabbed a few plates and threw them on the floor. The sound shattering as they broke into a million pieces and within seconds Grim was standing before her, face contemplating murder.

If Grim was going to stay with her at least make him do some work for her, Mandy figured. She raised her chin and pointed to the plate. "Clean this up and when you're done I want you to start dinner. Mother and father are out of town and I don't plan on starving to death."

Grim squinted his eyes at her as if he were trying to decide something important. Without thinking Mandy grabbed another plate and threw it on the floor. Grim flinched "Well, are you just going to stand there."

Then Mandy started walking towards her room, seemingly trying to connect all of the puzzle pieces scattered in her brain. She had so many things to do now.

"What is wrong with you, devil!" she heard Grim yell after her.

Mandy closed the door to her bedroom with a big thud.

_Everything. _

* * *

_**A/n: I know this is short n I promise It'd be two chaps butttt it so happened that I didn't know what to do so maybe more chaps to come. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to do. I'm opened to suggestions and feedback . R n r please **_


	3. Secret Spy, Not So Secret

Two months. Not that long, Mandy supposed. But Billy should have come crawling to her a week and a half ago. This could only mean one out of two possible outcomes. One: Billy's mad. Two: Billy's stupid. Though if Mandy came to terms both answers are acceptable in the puny working mechanics of the roasted seed he calls a brain. It made sense for him to reason the way he does, sort of. Still, she was shocked he had not made the first move yet.

Mandy supposed she had miscalculated just a little bit. When there was a knock on her door three days later she thought maybe that was all to it and Billy was just taking his time, of course _he_ would get prideful at the worst of moments.

"Wickeddy, yo, how's my gurl?"

Or maybe she was complete wrong.

Mandy shut the door right at Erwin's face.

"Who was that?" Grim called out from the bathroom in the hallway where he normally started his weekend chores.

"A pest." Mandy said as she strode to the couch, turning the television as a way to drown out the overwhelming anger that consumed her. She had been wrong, utterly wrong. What is taking so long? Could it be that Billy was really angry at her? But his accusations are so far fetch. He knows how she is, so why is he expecting her to be any less. What does he want her to do?

Mandy heard Grim tsk inside the bathroom. "I wouldn't be surprise if Billy send him here to spy on yous."

Suddenly there was a tap on the window next to the door and outside was Erwin staining her window glass with his filthy lips as he simultaneously wink his eyes. _Now_ that was wicked. But Grim's words rang some truth deep in her unconscious. Moving fifteen minutes away had gave her the advantage of getting rid of Erwin from her hair, since then she had not seen him. Until now.

Mandy guess that love can't triumphed in the longest of distance, as most would say. Even if it is just fifteen minutes away.

That only meant one thing.

Mandy stood in one swift movement, trying not to overkill her thoughts with what she was tempted to do to the boy outside her house. This was her opportunity, since Billy and Erwin still attended the same school she could get valuable information she hadn't drawn out of Billy himself, and she couldn't risk herself sabotaging that because years apart from Erwin still hadn't rid her of the disgust she felt towards him.

Mandy knew that what she did was very uncharacteristic because the moment she opened the door Erwin opened his eyes in shock and something else… and she dreaded all.

"Come inside," she muttered, trying to swallow the bile rising up in her throat.

"Wickeddy, wha-"

"Just do it, before I punch you in the face. And trust me, I've missed that."

"What's all the ruckus, child? Can't you see-"Grim rounded the corner, then narrowed his eyes when he saw Erwin. "What is that devil doing here?"

"More like Gollum from Lord of the Rings." Mandy muttered, Grim's question bringing her attention back to Erwin. She tried not to glare at him, if this was going to work she had to endure whatever Erwin could spas- if that was even a word to describe what he does- off his sleeve. "And Erwin here came to help me with something very important."

"Oh…" Mandy withheld the urge to gag at the - attempt, really, because that is all it was- smoothing surprised sound his voice took. "And what is that? Some kissing lessons? "

Mandy squinted her eyes then plastered the most sincerest smile. Not. "Yeah, because your lips are going to be soooo numb." Her face fell completely and so did Erwin who had a goofy victorious smile at her earlier words. "From the anesthesia the doctors are going to use to reconstruct your stupid mouth. Because I'm going to beat your face in, got it, Romeo?"

Erwin's voice wavered like it did when they were kids and he wanted out of Billy and her adventures. "T-then why did you brought me inside, y-yo?"

Mandy pushed Erwin to sit on the couch. "You're going to tell me everything."

"What-what are you talking about?"

"I wouldn't act stupid if I were you. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way." Mandy said. "And both ways aren't looking so great for you."

"I… I-" he seemed to consider.

"Spill before some of your organs do."

Erwin burst out crying. Then he opened his mouth.

* * *

**Sorry guys I know I've taken my time but I was at the hospital and yaddi yaddi. So yeah my chaps are going to be kinda like, short and sweet (read: yeah, right) . Please review. Did you like this chap? Would you like longer chaps? Would you want your douse of sass already? What do you think of the gaobam fan traffic in this site? Would you like more fan fics of b &amp; m? Please write your opinions down below, the review box was made for something!**


	4. Lights Camara Action!

"Are you sure about this Mandy?" Irwin asked besides her as they marched down the hallways of her old school. It looked the same as it used to several years back when she had assisted it, beaten floors, cracked walls, a strange smell lurking every corner… and the kids were just as so. Mandy tsked. She wouldn't be here if it weren't for Irwin's "big revelation" and, honestly, she didn't know what was worse.

* * *

"_Oh, my," Grim said, a small laugh starting at his bony throat before it erupted, full on hysterical. "This is perfect." _

_ Mandy glared at Grim as a way to control his outburst. It wasn't that big of a shock when Irwin blurted this big secret, not like the world would collapse within itself. Basically, Mindy was hooking up with Pud'n and Sperg was gay. Though how it all play out was destiny sort of crapping on Billy's life. _

_ "So, the popular kids are using the school theater for hooking up?" Mandy asked, clearing every fact in her head. Mindy was a cheerleader and Sperg was captain of the football team._

_ "Yes." _

_ "And why did Billy burst into the theater in the first place?" she never did remember a reason. Though it can also be due to the fact that Irwin was talking extremely fast and added his annoying 'yo' every beginning, in-between and end of his sentences._

_ "'Coz Pud'n told Billy that if he wanted the part of Robin Hood in the school play he had to addition at lunch time since he missed the official ones because it was your birthday that day. And, and- Billy found Mindy and Sperg fighting over Pud'n like like- Oh, wickedy!"_

_ "I always knew that Pud'n was disturbed guess I know why now!" Grim roared in laughter. _

_ "Billy likes acting?" Mandy asked quietly. What other stuff didn't she know about Billy? _

_ "And-"Irwin continued again. "And they started bullying Billy into silence, yo. That was a year ago and even though Billy promised he wouldn't say anything they still keep it up, they even made the whole school join in!" _

_ Mandy scowl deepened. Things still didn't add up. "Why did he tell you and not me?"_

_ Irwin stopped his hyperventilating to think. "Uh." He scratched his head, really thinking it over. "I don't know. Maybe he was scared, yo." _

_ Mandy shook her head. "I guess it's in my hands now." _

_ "Just don't tell Billy I told you, he made me promise not to." Irwin conditioned. _

_ "Why did Billy send you here?" Mandy asked, instead. It was clear it was all Billy, if it wasn't she would only know of Irwin's life when they told her he was dead. _

_ Mandy thought for a moment that Irwin was going to deny this, like he did so many times, but instead he exhale. "I guess he misses you, yo. You're like everything he had left." _

_ Mandy felt warm in the face. What- She shook her head, her brows furrowing. "Why do you say?" _

_ Irwin looked at her in shock, looking overly surprise. "You didn't know Billy's dad ran off to join his old rock band." _

_ Mandy tsked again, trying to ignore the feeling of betrayal. "Hmm." _

_ "Yeah, heavy, yo. Billy's mom told him that if he left to pursue a stupid dream and leave them behind that he was never welcomed in their house again. She even got a lawyer and filed for divorce papers." _

_ "Finally," Grim cried, savoring every bit of drama, "that woman opened her eyes. I never understood what she saw in him. _

_ Irwin nodded towards Grim. "I know, right? But Billy was devastated, yo. Though you have to admire him, after all his been through he's still the same Billy we all know. I don't know how he does it, I'd be a ball of pudding by now" _

The same Billy_, Mandy thought. That's why she didn't know this, he was very good at covering up and she didn't even know. Maybe he was a good actor, and all this time he was pretending while his life shitted its pants. _

* * *

"Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no," Irwin breathed in hiccups.

"Get yourself together!" Mandy snapped in an undertone as they made a turn.

"I can't, yo," he murmured. "If this fails… I'm not strong as Billy. I wouldn't survive social suicide."

"Oh, please, let's just get over with this, " Grim's Jamaican accent loomed over behind them.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Irwin, are you a hundred percent sure Pud'n is still hooking up with Mindy and Sperg?"

"Wickedy, yes. That's what the girls in the squad said. Oh, but Mindy and Sperg don't know they're still being tricked, they think Pud'n choose one of them. "

"Disgusting," Mandy said wrinkling her nose at the same time as Grim asked.

"Tell me again, boy, why you became a cheerleader?"

Irwin grinned. "Because I get it on with the ladys…"

"As I said: Disgusting."

Irwin swoon a little. "Tell me you're not a little bit jealous?"

"Keep dreaming," Mandy waved off.

"Ahw," Irwin slumped.

Mandy stopped and nudged them both. "Focus. We're here." In front was the doors to the theater. "Remember our plan?"

"Yes." Irwin sighed.

"Hn." Grim grunted.

Up a head the bell singling lunch time.

Before they were crushed by the swarm of people filtering out of their classroom they sneaked inside the theater, hiding behind the back row of chairs. And they waited.

"Shut up," Mandy snapped quietly, her patience reaching its limit with Irwin hard breathing.

"I'm just nervous, yo," Irwin quieted somewhat.

"You still don't get gassy, do ya, boy?" Grim asked, distasteful.

"Not for the last two years," Irwin said.

"Please, shut up," Mandy snapped again, "You two make my want to vomit."

Irwin was about to start again when the theater doors burst opened. It was dark, only two silhouette could be make out but Mandy knew it was Mindy with her annoying high pitch of a laugh that never changed. A disgusted shiver ran down her back. She sounded so please with herself.

"Oh, Pud'n, you know me so well," Mindy giggled as they made themselves backstage.

In the dark you could only make out Pud'ns laughter.

They quickly rose from where the were hiding.

"Who knew?" Grim said, vaguely surprised.

"Quick, let's get backstage before Sperg comes in," Mandy ordered them. This was their plan: a simple confrontations between the lovers. Their part? Video tape the whole thing and use it as blackmail to stop Billy's bullying. Simple as that.

They were crouching down an aisle as they made their way.

"I still can't believe they hadn't realized they being cheated on, again. In the same place, same people. I gotta handed to that Pud'n, he really turned out." Grim commented.

Mandy shushed, glaring her death glare. That shut him.

Just as they all stepped backstage Mandy heard the door to the theater opened and close. She quickly singled for them to hide behind some curtains and they took to their stand. Mandy videotaping and Irwin taking pictures. Grim, well, Grim was their guarantee that if things didn't turn out quite so they make it out alive. But it wasn't like he had protested. Mandy doubted he had much thrills-or drama, as he might phrase it- in his life since he got stuck with them and an opportunity like this? He wouldn't miss it for anything. Mandy shook her head, briefly looking at her bony friend. _Get ready because it's about to start. _

* * *

**Thanks 4 sticking around guys. Was it sassy enough? Did you like? Want an update! Please review! **


	5. Blackmail And More Blackmail

Mandy cringed as she saw Sperg's shadow already a short distance away from where Pud'n and Mindy were eating their heads off. _It's just a matter of seconds now. _

She nudged Irwin and he positioned his camera with shaky hands towards the scene that was about to unfold. Mandy pushed the record button in her camera and stifled a smile. This was payback for the last years of destroying Billy's life. Mandy thought that maybe after she was done playing around blackmail she might as well post the video on the internet and let all kinds of cats and dogs rain down. That would be fun.

"What is this!" Sperg cried out raged as he finally barged into the scene.

Above she heard Grim snuffled a ghost of a snort. _Yeah,_ Mandy thought, _too predictable._

Mindy shrieked as she untangled herself from Pud'n as if she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't. Which she might as well have. She snapped her head to a pale, sweating Pud'n. "What's going on?"

"I…Ah-uh…"

"I know!" Sperg interjected as he made his was to Pud'n, his stance ready for a pounding. "He was cheating on me with you again!"

Mindy gave a sarcastic roar of a laugh, except there wasn't any humor in it. "Now, I wouldn't know why he would do that, corpse tongue."

Sperg's attention snapped back to Mindy as his head tilted to that side. _Welp_, Mandy thought, if _he beats both of them he'd be doing Billy's future rep a favor. _

Mindy fanned herself with her hand, her eyes narrowing to slits as she looked at Pud'n. Mindy was also getting her revenge on Pud'n, Mandy figured, guess she figured cheating went on both ways than one. "Well, my dear Pud'n told me your tongue is so stiff he was afraid of choking on it since you get so… passionate at times."

Pud'n started to shake a little and Mandy had to glare up at Grim so he would control his low chuckle. Sperg turned tomato red and Mandy controlled a gag that was coming on. So it was true? It was good to know that other people rather than Billy in his natural state could make her sick. Comforting. Maybe Grim's scythe can erase that from her mind later.

Sperg shook his head, gaining control of his emotions. He crossed his arms. "Yeah, reminds me of how Pud'n kept complaining yesterday about how being with you was like riding a surfboard."

"And grabbing your d-"

"Enough!" Mandy shouted as she stepped out of the shadows, deciding she had enough to pin them down or before she vomited. "Before I rip my own ears out."

Everybody gasped and Mandy noticed Mindy visibly paled. She nodded to herself, _Good. _She crossed one of her arms- the other still recording- then she looked back to where Grim and Irwin still hid. She gave a small tilt of the head and they stepped out, Grim wearing a smut from one end of his face to the other, Irwin flinching from one foot to the other.

Mandy turned back to them, trying to look indifferent and disgusted. Which wasn't that hard, anyways. "Well, now things are too quiet…"

"What." Mindy began after a few moments of silence prolong without any explanation. "Is. Going. On!"

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Apparently Pud'n wasn't as shy and collected as we all thought, kids."

Sperg turned to Pud'n and whispered his name menacing, as if he was behind all of this charade.

"Don't bother, Sperg." Mandy said once he had Pud'n by the collar of his shirt. "This is all on me."

"What?" All three of them said in union as they snapped their heads back at her.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "This is blackmail. Although it should be payback seeing how you didn't think twice before you further screwed Billy's life. Maybe I should reconsider, you guys?" Mandy looked at Grim and Irwin, her tone conversational, even friendly. "Maybe I should just post this on the internet and let all the kids in this school take care of ruining _their_ lives…"

"No!" Pud'n and Sperg cried.

"What do you want, you twit!" Mindy spat.

"Well, vacuum face, I want you guys to stop bothering Billy," Mandy quickly retorted. "If not…. I think I cleared that point."

"Fine," Sperg agreed, already searching the nearest exit.

"Whatever." Mindy crossed her arms.

"And-" Mandy began again.

"There's more!" Mindy shrieked out raged.

"If you keep annoying me I'll add more terms and conditions. You decided, surfboard?" Mindy muttered under her breath but kept quiet. "Okay then. There's also the fact that you have to defend and protect Billy from the harassment you three inconsequently started."

They nodded.

"And Pud'n has to give the leading role of Peter Pan to Billy on the next play."  
"Done," Pud'n agreed without a second thought.

"Good," Mandy nodded as she set the camera on her back pocket, seemingly calming all of the three lovers in front of her. "Now get out of my face. You disgust me."  
All of them filtered out but Mindy stayed around the back. Mandy eyed her from head to toe once she stopped in front of her, as if daring her to do whatever she stopped there to do.

"You never did change, mutt," Mindy said, voice poisonous.

"And you lowered your standards, oh what a shame."

Mindy stuttered before she shrieked and stumped away, disappearing behind the curtains.

"Phew," Irwin sighed once they were gone. "That was intense, yo!"

Grim came to the other side, crossing his bony arms, looking bored. "I don' know. I think mediocre was more of the word."

"Well, it's over now." Mandy said with a sort of finality, even though Billy's problems could never be an easy fix as this one was. "Let's go."

Mandy took the lead again, Grim and Irwin behind, as they stepped outside to the hallways pulsing with students. Now all she had to do was wait for certain. She knew in a few days tops Billy would return to her and things would be normal again. Mandy sighed, relieved. Relieved? Why was she so relieved? She couldn't miss Billy, could she? No. that certainly wasn't it. Not that it mattered now. Things would just fall into place.

Except it didn't.

* * *

**Okay guys. I like making this chap- soooo sassy! I hope it was full pack of drama, although short I know. So did you guys liked this ? Are you guys pleased? Want to know what happens next? Why is billy ignoring Mandy? Leave a coment on the review box on your thoughts or anything! **


	6. Pinky Promise

Mandy stared at the ceiling, dust specks dancing to gravity. Afternoon sun filtered in through the window, time passing slow like clouds in the sky. She already knew Billy wasn't going to show up today, or tomorrow for that matter. Whatever she tried to fix two weeks ago wasn't enough to bestow a reconciliation between Billy and her.

"Is it really that hard to say sorry, child?" Grim asked eight days ago when he caught her staring at the door around the time Billy would burst through it.

Mandy stayed quiet, thinking over it even though she didn't plan on answering. It wasn't one of those question that were inquiring for such, rather one that provoke more questions than answers. More thoughts.

Was it really that hard? Why couldn't she just get up and apologize?

Because it wasn't in her nature. Because in her mind she had done nothing wrong and she hadn't in truth. Billy's accusations were insane- to say the least- and considering he doesn't have functional working thoughts everything he fought her over was irrational and mostly pointless.

How can he just throw their friendship to the dogs? Why did she care anyways?

Mandy tried not to smile at the irony. Billy had accused her of loving her own company, of her not treating him like a friend and using him and here she was worrying her butt off for all those reasons. She frowned, her bitter smile disappearing completely. _Yeah, screw you too life._

Mandy sighed, trying not to groan in the process. Why couldn't Billy be a man and get over it? _Just like his dad got over them_, she wanted to go up to Billy and tell him.

Maybe this is what Billy tried to tell her when he said she liked being alone, she figured. Maybe he was really telling her in a nice way that she was a heartless witch. Maybe she is.

Mandy rolled her eyes. Though annoying as they may be she always understood that the world's most worn clichés were the most truthful and, boy, did life revolved around maybes.

But something was very clear though, even if Mandy was dreading it the moment she realized Billy wasn't coming near her house anytime soon: this time she was the one who had to come crawling to Billy. In hindsight it seemed kind of fitting, seeing how Billy had to crawl around life _all_ his life and a change in scenario was long overdue. Mandy, on the other hand was questioning rather if she had to be that person, if she could be that person and if somehow it all happened miraculously could Billy forgive that person.

Finally she groaned.

"What it is, child!" Grim called from the kitchen where he was making diner- spaghetti and meat balls.

_Like I'm telling you, _Many glared at the archway that led to the kitchen. She threw her head back into the couch and groaned again, ignoring Grim's question completely.

"Billy ain't coming soon if you keep this up," Grim said instead as if he had read her mind all this time. Mandy wouldn't put it past him if he had. "Groaning ain't gonna bring him back, ya know."

"Shut up, Grim!" Mandy yelled, turning red from either anger or embarrassment- but she was going to go with the first. _Geez, _she thought, _you are worse than my mother. _

It was decided, she guessed, a long time ago how things were gonna play out. But Mandy waited until it was night before she sneaked out of her house. She knew it was stupid, a lot of things can happen during the night as oppose to daytime. Like she could get run over by a car as she paddle her fifteen minutes towards Billy's house being dark and all. Or she could get jumped on and mugged, no one would know. Worst since she left with such a haste that she forgot to bring Grim's scythe.

But it didn't matter now, as night air hit her face, she was halfway there. Rather more pressing matter than being road kill on the sidewalk worried her that chilly hour. Things concerning how she was even going to beginning her- gulp- apology, what she would say and if Billy was even going to listen to her.

"Ugh!" Mandy grunted once she saw Billy's house reach her line of vision.

She noticed right way that the lights inside the house were on- even Billy's room. She immediately pinched the bridge of her nose. Mandy could practically imagine one hundred scenarios where this could go wrong and she was already irritated and tired just thinking of them. Only Billy could annoy her physically being there to do it himself. It seemed logical to turn around, head home and avoid the headache that would surely ruin her night.

But something strange happened.

She walked forward.

Climbing the tree next to Billy's house was more easy a second time around and in less than five minutes she could see inside his room. From afar Mandy observed Billy, deciding how she was going to play her cards. What now? Was she just going to barge in? Knock and say: Sorry? It all sounded awful and scrutinizing painful, like nails on a chalkboard. But doing nothing would be like -swallow vomit- kissing Irwin or something just as horrible. Oh, but she wasn't about to admit that.

So she did what she did last time: she just stepped inside.

And just like so he immediately saw her, bolting from his bed where he was reading a comic book, standing just in front of her as he took her presence there. He appeared as though he were deciding to call his mom or to punch her in the face. Mandy wasn't insulted, though, because she could see that Billy had made a full recovery of his face and cast. You could say she was pleasantly surprised-

Until Billy spat "What are you doing here?!"

"Wow, tweeb, tone it down," Mandy couldn't help shot back. Then she breathed, remembering to keep her temper under check.

"I know what you did." Billy said immediately after.

"Oh, really?" Mandy didn't know what he was talking about but she sure as heck wasn't about to seem less in control.

"Irwin told me." He cleared, though his expression gave nothing away. Was he mad, happy…? She couldn't tell.

Darn it. She should have known Irwin couldn't keep secretes. Well, not like Billy wasn't going to notice people suddenly leaving him alone or that Mindy and Sperg were on his defense. Though the way Billy said it made it sound like it was a bad thing.

"Yeah, so?" Mandy said, trying to keep her voice indifferent. "After you send Irwin to spy on me, he practically begged me to help you." Not a lie, Irwin did beg. "So I did."

"I didn't ask for your help, Maaannnddy." Billy muttered.

"Well, you sure needed." Mandy breathed. Really, how did he expected her to apologize when he was so immature about everything else? It was taking everything in her not to punch him in the face.

"Aren't you gonna call your mommy or something?" she dared, seeing how things turned into a standstill and, personally, she didn't know how she was going to begin with her 'I'm sorry' bid.

Billy looked at her, trying to analyzed things right now. The look seemed strange on him, partially due to the fact that he was an idiot and he couldn't look anything more. "Not until you tell me why you're here first."

Mandy looked at her shoes,_ this is it._ She inhaled, looked up- because she wasn't about to look shy in front of Billy, that was weak- and voice strong and firm said, "I came here to apologize for things I didn't do."

Billy eyed her for a minute, he seemed almost like his old self back- she could have sworn she saw him smirk! But then he said, "I don't accept your apology. Nows you leave."

"What!" Mandy almost shouted, before she remembered that she had to be careful. Wouldn't want Gladys to barge in or she might kill her too. "After I road all this way, after two months of nothing."

Billy's eyes soften, as if he were second guessing. He shook himself back. "Well, I aint going to be a pushed over any more- look where that's gotten my family!"

Was he talking about his dad leaving or his family in general?

"What do you want me to do, you fart face?" Mandy deadpanned. "What can I say? Everyone has broken families. You can't expect me to fix all your other problems too and you can't treat me like a fuck up 'cause your dad's a fuck up!"

Billy looked down, his eyes hurt and glassy and as if she had given him a physical blow he went to his bed and sat down. _Oh, great, you made it worse._ But Mandy was too mad to hear the pathetic voice that always seems compel to point out the obvious. She was mad and beyond that and right know Billy's logic was enough to make her turn around and leave.

She had one foot out the window when out came his voice. "That's what I want."

"What?" She stopped but didn't turn around. She looked at the tree outside, her only escape. She knew that if she stayed and listen worse thing were coming, things that would make her lose it worse than today. _Just leave, _the voice cried out and Mandy ignored it.

"To fix my dad." He said then faster he added, "If you fix my dad, bring him home, then I'll forgive you and we can be friends again."

She was quiet and he was desperate.

"You convinced Sperg and Mindy to leave me alone you can convinced my dad to come back-"

"Billy-"Her voice was a warning.

"-if you do we'll be friends. Friends forever and I promise whatever happens we will stay that way forever."

There was silence as she chewed it over in her head.

He whispered, almost begging. "I promise."

She knew she was going to regret it but she couldn't help but turn around.

"Alright then, twerp. But you do everything I say."

**A/N: so yeah, this was supposed to be the final chapter but then I was like 'nah' coz I really wanted to develop this plot and ideas kept coming to me and so here we are. Finally what everyone- if anyone is following and reading this story- was waiting for! a Billy AND Mandy confrontation! Wooho after two boring chapters. Anyways, I want feed back and reviews and fill that box with whatever thought you guys have coz you me feel like I just –gulp- farted (ha ha not really) but still it would motivate me to do faster updates and more sassy moments. Anyways until next time! Diggie diggie (rolling hysterically with laughter!) **

**P.S. Also if you see bad grammar in billy or grim's dialog just know is intentional mainly because Billy doesn't know how to speak sometimes (And I feel like I give him too much credit in my fics sometimes, do i?) and grim has an accent. Oh welp**


End file.
